


Red Like Roses

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: About rating think PG-15 somewhere, But come on the red eyes and the braids and all that shit hngh, Kemono to bara PV inspired, M/M, There's hierarchy and wolves though, but it's not an ABO fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Chinen knows something is wrong even before they get there. There's a smell trickling its way through the depth of moss, earth and pine trees, a smell that's instinctively telling his body to turn and run.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Takaki Yuya, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19
Collections: PV/Song Fic





	Red Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> So. I didn't watch the PV until two days ago, and it was everything I wanted it to be and I whipped up this fic in no time. THANKS JUMP.  
ngl I'm a little salty because Jump got the wolf concept and not Kisumai because headcanon BUT I'm not one to complain when my idols do cool shit so. Hope someone enjoys this fic like I enjoyed writing it orz  
(Also did you see the Hikaru/Takaki thing in the making I could write 54678 fics about that)

Chinen knows something is wrong even before they get there. There's a smell trickling its way through the depth of moss, earth and pine trees, a smell that's instinctively telling his body to turn and run. It's pungent and strong, like little tiny needles stabbing his senses more prominently the closer they get. But that's not all.

There's also the silence. No birds, no mice, barely even insects. It's a sunny day at the shift of autumn, and the woods would normally be bustling with activity, every single species preparing for winter. But there's nothing.

He feels his hackles rise in suspicion, a dark feeling of fury starting to pool in his stomach. He already knows what it is, the question is the extent of the damage this time.

The smell changes to a stench as they get closer, the initial fire smoke now mixed with the smell of diesel fuel, melted plastic and something chemical he can't identify, the hint of burnt flesh somewhere underneath it. The embers still glow in the dim evening light, visible even through what few trees are left at the outskirts of the woods.

Chinen slows to a stop along with his company at the first ripped tree trunk, the scent of fresh, bleeding wood mixed in with the smoke and man made terror.

He stays still as he takes in the scene before him, laying a hand on the tree trunk for support, the uneven ground scattered with rocks and branches.

The old buildings that used to stand are nothing but shattered ruins, fires sporadically still burning from inorganic materials strewn over the ground. The trees are snapped in half like they were twigs, some fallen over and some crushed into splinters. The ground is blackened with ash and chemical reactions in the dirt, wheel tracks from heavy vehicles deep in the mud where the moss is torn off.

The silence is broken as Yamada steps onto the black ground, crushing a burnt twig under his boot with a low crunch.

Chinen watches him silently as he walks further ahead while slowly looking around, his broad shoulders tense beneath the fur vest covering them. He doesn't stop until he's standing in the middle of the somewhat circular area blasted away with fire, just standing there for a moment and Chinen knows what he's feeling. Furious. At what's gone, at the unnecessary destruction, but mostly at the violation of his territory.

Chinen tenses as he picks up the sound, straightens up and feels the two men behind him react a millisecond after he does. The low motor rumbling gets closer, but it's not a large vehicle, and Chinen decides to stay put despite Yamada standing alone and unprotected right there in the open. His shoulders are still tense, his stance confident, and they've been together for too long for Chinen not to understand when to know his place.

It's a terrain vehicle for two people, camouflaged and definitely carrying weapons, the men inside covered up in armour from head to toe. Chinen knows they have long range guns, that they have laser bore sightings and barely need to know how to shoot to kill something. But still he stays put.

Yamada waits until they spot him. It's obvious when they do since the vehicle veers to the side very abruptly, the man who's not driving fervently shuffling around for his gun. But to get in range he needs to stand up, and he's clearly not fast enough.

Yamada's attack is flawless, as always. Fast, smooth, almost invisible as he seems to be both a man and a wolf at the same time as he moves. There's a flash of silver catching the flickering light from the fires, a scream, and the man with the gun falls off with a heavy metallic thunk, remaining still where he lands. There's another flash and Yamada smoothly lands with both feet on the ground before the vehicle races on uncontrollably, inevitably crashing into the ruins still standing. The engine explodes and if the driver wasn't already dead, he couldn't have survived the collision.

Yamada watches the fire for a few long moments, before simply turning and heading back towards his men watching him at the edge of the woods.

He wipes the blade on the hem of his light linen shirt before slipping it back into its hidden holder up his sleeve. He doesn't look up until he's close enough that Chinen can see the stains on his face, and his eyes bore into Chinen so deeply he feels it in his stomach. Chinen draws a slow breath as he watches Yamada's eyes blossom red like a rose, matching the red glitter splattered over his cheek and temple. He simply nods once to let Yamada know he understands.

“They're getting too close.” Yamada speaks, voice low and lethal and Chinen slowly exhales.

“Yes.” He agrees softly, and the men behind him seem to hold their breaths waiting for orders.

“We need to gather the leaders.” Yamada says, and Chinen knows how reluctantly he admits it despite the tone being as determined as ever.

It's a last resort, but there aren't many options left by now. They've already spent hours talking about it, settled that if they can't control them anymore, gathering together against a common enemy would be the only route they could take. Despite their... Differences.

There's a silence, and Yamada finally breaks eye contact with Chinen to turn his commanding look to his subjects. “... Was I unclear?”

His voice is quivering with the threat of anger, and the men behind Chinen immediately turn to leave, to carry out the drastic order.

Chinen watches the red slowly fade from Yamada's eyes, and walks up to him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder before leaning in to kiss the blood from his cheek. It tastes like revenge.

~*~

Takaki steps inside with a whirl of snow following him, the heavy door falling shut abruptly muting the howling wind outside. It's not the first snowfall this autumn, but it's the first one that brought a storm. He shakes the snow from his heavy brown fur coat before shrugging out of it, tossing it in the direction of a servant and hears them fumble to catch it. He doesn't pause to look.

The fire crackles welcomingly from the center fireplace in the great hall, and he smiles at the comfort of coming home. Until he feels the unease in the air, and he notices there's only one presence in the hall. The one presence that can fill up the room on its own, and Takaki senses the heavy mood the second he steps over the threshold.

He strokes the long braided tokens behind his ear mostly subconsciously to gather some strength, before stepping onto the sturdy wooden floor, the creaking under his steps making his arrival known.

Yuto comes into view, slowly rounding the stone fireplace as he appears to be pacing. His face is illuminated by the fire and Takaki sees the displeased frown on his face, his eyes glinting dark in the dim light.

”What's the matter?” Takaki asks, but Yuto doesn't reply immediately and Takaki doesn't push it, for once.

Yuto walks another few steps, heavy boots against the old wooden floors, and Takaki watches him silently. He watches how his silky beige shirt clings to his shoulders, how the blue and red scarf slides against the shirt as he moves. But mostly, he watches Yuto's expression that doesn't seem to change at all, wondering what could be so concerning that he's completely gone into himself.

Yuto walks another slow circle around the fireplace, watching the flames but doesn't seem to see them, before he finally averts his eyes.

He looks up at Takaki with darkness in his eyes, a grave look that Takaki's rarely seen. Then he reaches out towards Takaki, a rolled up paper in his hand, and Takaki accepts it. He meets Yuto's eyes questioningly, but Yuto just nods so Takaki unrolls the paper.

”Yamada wants us.” Yuto speaks up just as Takaki starts to read, and that makes him pause, looking up at Yuto rather than reading the letter.

He's never met Yamada, or anyone from his tribe. But if any of the rumours about him is true, this has to be serious.

”Why?” Takaki asks, Yuto's eyes dark and unreadable, and despite holding the answer in his hands he can't seem to look back down at the paper.

Yuto doesn't reply immediately, and the torn look flashing in his eyes clues Takaki even further into the severity of this. He knows that Yuto hates Yamada, and that Yamada hates him. He doesn't know what happened between them, since the only time he tried to ask Yuto snarled at him in a way that had Takaki on the floor asking to be forgiven. So if Yuto considers answering his call, there must be something beyond personal feuds going on.

”The humans are threatening their territory.” Yuto says sharply, and Takaki's eyes narrow.

The humans are getting too cocky everywhere it seems. There aren't many cities around their own unfriendly grounds, but there are riches in the earth here that has them crawling their way in despite being unable to exploit the land for living. They've managed to hold them off here, killed those brave few that came in range and hung them high for their kin to see the warning. But Takaki knows that it's not the same everywhere.

”Can't they deal with that themselves?” Takaki asks, voice fierce and Yuto's lips curve in the hint of a proud smile at his aggression.

”Not anymore, it seems.” Yuto says slowly, voice low as he turns back to watch the flames for another long moment. ”They've built too much too fast. They have technology and weapons we have no chance against if they keep growing in number. We need to put them back in their place before it's too late.”

”But why do we have to help them?” Takaki goes on, and Yuto actually chuckles, the sound deep enough to have Takaki shifting where he stands.

”Because if we don't join together on this, they'll take us out one by one.” Yuto replies, and Takaki understands, slowly nodding to himself as Yuto turns back to look at him.

”So what are you thinking about then?” Takaki finally asks, looking up to meet Yuto's eyes again and he sees everything he admires about him in them. The fire, the refusal to give up, the pride and power of a great leader.

”That I once said I'd rather die than join forces with Yamada.” Yuto admits, his voice holding all the resentment for a person possible, and Takaki reflexively feels himself stepping closer to him, straight into Yuto's personal space. ”And now I have to decide if I'm going to stay true to my word.”

Takaki carefully sneaks his arms around Yuto's waist, uncertain if he's going to accept it tonight, but Yuto doesn't move away.

”I don't want to die.” Takaki offers finally, his voice so light it's barely a whisper against Yuto's neck, the several tokens of victory hanging behind Yuto's ear smelling like power.

There's a puff of laughter into his lightly crimped hair, and Takaki smiles despite himself, Yuto's mood always affecting him more than he wants to admit.

”I know baby.” Yuto tells him, a hand rising to Takaki's face and he shivers at the calloused fingertips brushing over his cheekbone. ”I don't want you to die either.”

~*~

Daiki feels very far from home. The meeting hall is airy, the ceiling high and it feels like being outside in the woods due to the high windows letting in the deep green light. He's never seen a forest like this, and it's almost intimidating how silent it is, how dark even in the middle of the day.

Today, there's a storm brewing and if it weren't for the fire in the center of the room, it would feel like night time.

There are eight of them gathered around the fire, and Daiki doesn't know anyone besides Inoo. He's heard all their names, but he's never met them and if Inoo were to choose, he never would.

All of them have tokens hanging from their ears, some more than others, and Daiki has none.

He still hears Inoo's voice ring in his ears, hears the passion of his voice as he stared into Daiki's soul with glowing red eyes. _Don't give them a reason to harm you._

No tokens means he's never won a fight, and that makes him an easy target. And he belongs to Inoo, nobody else.

He feels eyes on him but determinedly doesn't meet them, instead looks at Inoo leaning back in his armchair with a small, coy smile like he couldn't care less. He cares, possibly more than anyone, but Daiki admires his ability to look the opposite.

Inoo was quick to answer to Yamada's calling. They have the same issues themselves, the humans making their way further up into the mountains every day, building and digging and trying to smoke them out of their own territory. The red scars under Inoo's eye is a constant reminder of how close they've gotten in the past. Close, but not quite there. And they want them dead before they get too close.

Opposite them is Yamada, and even though Daiki's surprised at his smaller build and pretty face, he senses the power exuding from him, enough that he feels like sinking a little deeper into his chair just to pose himself lower than him. His hair is a shifting shade of gray and brown that's hard to identify, and the number of tokens decorating his ear are more than Daiki can count. He's dangerous.

Inoo already told him so, and that it was smartest to just submit without a fight, for all of their sake. Daiki was sceptic at Inoo planning to give in without even trying for control, but he's willing to agree now that he's actually in Yamada's presence.

Next to Yamada is his second in command, his own version of what Daiki is to Inoo, and if Yamada is smouldering Chinen is ice cold. He's even smaller but in complete control of his body, posed like the queen he is as he sits cross legged with his hands on the armrests, leaning the slightest in Yamada's direction. His expression reminds Daiki a little of Inoo, coy and almost sultry, but in contrast to Inoo Chinen is the essence of submission, if only for one man.

On Inoo's right are the two who travelled furthest, from the grasslands in the south, and it shows that they're not from the same latitude. They wear lighter clothes, furs fresher and less used than the rest of them, skin more tanned. Yabu is the leader, tall and slim and light haired, his bone structure to kill for and his posture calm and collected. He's powerful, but Daiki senses he's more old and wise than controlling and ferocious. With him is Hikaru, who comes off more unstable, his hair wine coloured and his eyes suspicious, long fingers restlessly tapping against the armrest in a slow, silent beat. Daiki's careful not to make eye contact with him.

On his left are the eyes that keeps seeking him, and that he tries to avoid. They're from the north, and they have a sense of roughness to them, despite the flashy clothing and styles. Like their tough winters have made them stronger, more aggressive and less inclined to show mercy.

Yuto is their leader, dark and tall and dangerous, Daiki can sense it from where he's seated next to him. He keeps glaring at Yamada, and Daiki has a feeling there is something brewing between them, the challenge exuding from Yuto obvious in the room.

With him is Takaki, sexual and pretty and intent on meeting Daiki's eyes, continuously eyeing him like he's something he'd like to prey on. Daiki keeps avoiding to look at him, carefully casting his eyes down.

Eventually, Inoo notices and sends a long glare in Takaki's direction, an eyebrow raised in challenge, and Daiki feels the eyes leave him. Even if Inoo looks soft, he's anything but, and Takaki would have nothing to put up against him.

What they're most worried about when gathering is the internal fighting amongst themselves, and Takaki should know better. But then again, both him and Yuto seem willing to challenge the unspoken hierarchy.

Daiki feels fingertips on his thigh, his chair that close to Inoo's, and he pointedly spreads his legs a little for Inoo to reach better.

He looks up then, straight into Takaki's dark eyes, taking in his pretty, tanned face under unruly brown hair, while Inoo's fingers teasingly rub at his inseam.

The message is clear, and even though Takaki looks defiant as his eyes shamelessly follow Inoo's fingers on Daiki's leg, he falls back a little in his chair.

Then Yamada speaks up, and everyone's attention is drawn to him like through magnetism, his voice rich and smooth and intimidating.

”You all know why you've come.” He starts, slowly letting his eyes trail around the circle. Daiki feels his breath get stuck in his throat as Yamada's eyes meet his, unable to breathe until his gaze moves on after what feels like minutes. ”If we're to defeat the humans, we have to do it together. And we have to do it now.”

~*~

Hikaru doesn't understand what they're doing here. They have no troubles with the humans. They mind their business elsewhere and if they come to close, they're made an example of to teach the rest of them a lesson.

Hikaru likes when they get too close. He enjoys the feeling of tearing limbs from a body, of hearing the joints pop out of their sockets and the juicy taste of fresh muscle between his jaws. He doesn't see why they have to be here just because some other shitty hunters can't keep them at bay.

But Yabu said so, and Hikaru trusts Yabu with more than his life.

He looks around the circle, and he's pretty sure there's no match for Yabu here. Besides possibly Yamada. Hikaru never thought he'd get the same feeling he does from Yabu from anyone else. The poise and confidence, the ability to command a room by simply being present. But Yamada has that, and Hikaru's honestly not sure which one of them would win if they were to fight.

But Yabu doesn't intend to fight. If Hikaru didn't already know that, it would be easy to pick that up from his posture and mood. Yabu's here to observe.

Yabu listens to what Yamada says, and Hikaru does the same, but he's sure they don't hear the same thing. Hikaru hears that the humans have built a greater city than anywhere before, that they've developed weapons that barely needs training to be handled and that they're burning their way closer. Hears that Yamada's tribe is too weak to take them on and deal with the problem at hand like they should. But he's certain Yabu hears something else.

”And you intend to lead this?” Yuto speaks up, cutting Yamada off mid sentence and the tension in the room rises immediately.

Inoo shifts in his chair, his energy changing from calm to cautious despite his facial expression remaining the same, Yabu tenses a little, and that cocky Takaki has the audacity to grin.

Yamada doesn't move a face, simply watches Yuto with the same degrading look he's used for him since they came into the vicinity of one another. Chinen leans back in his chair with the hint of a smile on his lips, but it's confident in a different way than Takaki's.

”Yes.” Yamada simply says, smoothly and tonelessly, and Yuto's eyes narrow.

”And who says that you should do it?” Yuto questions, voice silky, but anger is threatening to break the surface at any second.

”I do.” Yamada replies shortly, and Hikaru must admit he's impressed.

”I don't.” Yuto goes on, voice growing fiercer. ”I'd rather bow to anyone else besides you.”

Yamada wets his lips very slowly, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth that is all danger. ”Are you challenging me?”

”Damn right I am.” Yuto tells him, rising from his chair to his full impressive height. He might even be taller than Yabu.

”Your loss.” Yamada answers, slowly rising as well.

He's so much shorter and Yuto's energy is stormy, and Hikaru leans back in his chair, figuring that this should be entertaining.

There's a couple long moments of eye contact, of confident stances and silent communication, but neither backs down and it doesn't take long for Yuto to lunge forward.

One second there's a swirl of scarves and coats, hands raised in fists, and the next there's light, gray brown fur and thick dark gray bordering on black, hackles raised, bared shining teeth and sharp claws. The red eyes gleam in the fire light as they crash into each other, growls and whimpers mixed together and it's impossible to tell who makes what noise.

Yamada flies to the floor and Yuto starts to hover over him, but doesn't get the chance before he's tackled back himself. The fighting is dynamic and if Hikaru has to say so, very aesthetic with their contrasting colour schemes and constant change of having the upper hand.

Until suddenly, Yamada howls at Yuto's teeth buried in his shoulder blade, and Hikaru has time to see Takaki's smile widen in satisfaction behind them, before Yuto's the one thrown to the floor with Yamada's teeth closing around his throat. It's not a hard bite, but it's final.

There's nothing Yuto can do besides give in or get killed, and judging from how Yuto's growling low for a few seconds, Yamada's position changing, Hikaru almost expects Yuto to choose death.

But then he relaxes against the stone floor, and Yamada releases him.

And then Yamada's standing, hovering above Yuto and glaring down at him, sweat beading at his temples and glistening in the dancing light, eyes glowing red and feral and a tear in his jacket showing off a bloody wound over his left shoulder.

Yuto's hair is tousled and there's a cut in his lip that he immediately seeks out with his tongue before his hand comes up to touch the wound.

Yamada straightens up and takes a step back, the victory glowing around him and Hikaru curiously turns to look at Chinen, entirely unsurprised to see his eyes fixed on Yamada, the coy look blown away as he's wetting his lips and shifting restlessly in his seat.

Hikaru knows what it's like to watch your leader win, knows exactly how much Chinen wants to tear his clothes off and have Yamada throw him down and take him, but he's never actually seen someone else experiencing it.

Yuto gets up, making a face as he stands and he appears to be limping a little, his eyes still defiant but his posture defeated.

Yamada raises a hand pointedly, eyes still red and Yuto reluctantly reaches up to tug a dark, silver braided token from his collection to hand it over. Yamada's fingers close around the proof of his victory and he doesn't even offer Yuto a look before he returns to his seat, holding the braid out for Chinen to fasten for him.

Chinen's hands are trembling a little as he does, fingertips brushing against as much skin as he can reach, breaths shallow and through his mouth, lips shiny and it's obvious how much he has to force himself to withdraw to his own chair.

Takaki's not quite as impressed as Yuto returns to his seat with a dark look, pressing his sleeve against the cut in his lip while glaring at Yamada.

”Now. With that out of the way, perhaps we can proceed.” Yamada speaks, voice low and husky and Chinen visibly shudders next to him. ”Are you with me? Or not?”

~*~

Daiki knows he shouldn't feel bothered, his own leader seated right next to him, but he's not used to so much dominant energy at once. He's never had any ambitions to lead, and there's a reason he's never won a fight. He doesn't have to. He's happy to submit.

He watches Chinen squirming in his seat, not as obviously as he did right after the fight ended, but Daiki sees it. He feels jealous, because he wants to be in that position, and he secretly finds himself wishing that Yuto's going to pick another fight just to try and prove himself.

But Yuto stays put in his seat and doesn't speak a word, fuming with humiliation while Takaki is the one to question what Yamada says.

The plan sounds good to Daiki, and he feels Inoo's silent approval next to him. There are fuel tanks at the edge of the city, high towers in the burnt down wasteland that used to be forest. Filled to the brim with toxic gas and flammable liquid, supplying the city and their armed forces with essential power. They're guarded, but not too heavily, and together, they could take out the defences and set them aflame.

Takaki barks that it sounds like a suicide mission, and that if he wanted to die he'd rather do so of old age back in the north.

Yuto sharply turns his head Takaki's direction, but Yabu speaks up before he can do anything.

”You're to do what your leader tells you.” Yabu says, voice firm and hypnotizing, the first words he's spoken since he sat down. Takaki blinks and his eyes fix on Yabu across the fire, like he's seeing him for the first time. Daiki understands why, Yabu's energy changing massively the moment he spoke up and it's impossible not to be drawn in.

But Takaki does shut up, even though he keeps glancing at Yabu with a mix of fear and anger.

”I'd rather die fighting than cowering in the dark.” Inoo says, his husky voice with a sharp edge as he sends Takaki a condescending look that makes Takaki lean further back in his chair, glancing at Yuto as for protection.

Daiki's certain he won't receive any, knows that Takaki was out of line speaking like that.

”As would I.” Yabu agrees, and Hikaru's eyes darken next to him, making him look even more lethal than he did before.

Yamada turns his head to look at Yuto, the movement deliberate and slow, and Yuto straightens up in his seat as those eyes lock on him, a feral smile grazing Yamada's lips.

Yuto can't say no to him now.

”We'll do it.” Yuto settles, voice hard and eyes even harder as he glares back at Yamada.

The feral look is still on Yamada's features as he rises, and Daiki finds himself instinctively cowering a little lower in his seat.

”At midnight.” Yamada says, voice deep and full of promise as he stares into the fire, eyes gleaming red.

Daiki's so transfixed by him that it takes him a second to notice that Inoo's rising next to him. He shifts his focus to his own leader, finding Inoo's dark eyes beckoning him and he follows, leaving the dimly lit room.

The others follow, and even though Daiki knows he's not supposed to look, he can't help throwing a glance back into the room, seeing Chinen slip from his seat onto the floor.

”Don't. Look.” Inoo tells him, voice so quiet it's barely breath, but the order still twists up Daiki's spine and his eyes catch Hikaru's black ones for a millisecond as he turns back to look at Inoo, finding his eyes blossoming red. ”Don't look.”

The words cause a shiver to run over Daiki's skin, and he can't look away, those eyes boring deeper into him by the second. And Daiki knows.

~*~

Takaki's seated in a worn leather couch, staring at the rain hammering against the windows, the occasional flash of thunder lighting up the dark tree branches outside.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Yuto's furious and it rubs off on him, even if Yuto barely growled as he let Takaki care for his wounds, letting him know that he's not the one he's mad at.Yuto even raised the side of his fur coat to show off the slashed shirt and the deep, glistening claw marks above his hip. No wonder he was limping.

Takaki still thinks this sounds like a suicide mission. But if Yuto says that they're doing this, Takaki's doing this with all his might.

He stiffens as he senses movement behind him, but he doesn't give whoever it is the satisfaction of turning around. It's not Yuto, and that's all that matters.

”Thought you'd be off licking your beaten leader's wounds.”

It's Hikaru, the mocking tone and feisty energy can't belong to anyone else.

”Stop that.” Another voice, alluring and assertive at the same time, and Takaki turns to see Inoo slowly stepping into the room, his cute little puppy trailing him.

Hikaru's still lingering by the doorway, like he's still pondering whether to join them or not.

”It's true.” Hikaru says, but he doesn't go on, and Takaki smirks at how he doesn't dare push further in the presence of a leader. Hikaru might play invincible, but he's not.

”We should try to get along. For now.” Inoo says, smile somehow teasing as he slowly sits down on the couch opposite Takaki's. Like he knows how impossible that is but finds it amusing that they have to try.

Inoo's little lapdog crawls up into the couch next to him, shamelessly pressing up against his side with an adoring shimmer in his eyes.

Takaki doesn't get what use Inoo has for him, besides the obvious pretty face and complete submission. It's not like he can fight, but maybe Inoo just likes toys.

”What's the name of your pet?” Takaki speaks up, nodding towards the dark haired boy because he never caught his name.

Inoo's eyes narrow, and Takaki instinctively looks away despite not wanting to.

He hears Hikaru's laughter and feels the anger bubbling up inside him with a purpose, because that one he _can_ fight.

”Haven't you had your fair share of leaders putting you in your place today?” Hikaru asks, malice in his voice, and Takaki rises, turning to glare at him, ready to pick the fight.

But Hikaru only raises an eyebrow at him, the vicious smile slowly fading to a challenging expression. ”Oh?”

”You mean your leader?” Takaki asks, thinking of Yabu's commanding tone and pretending it didn't affect him. ”He's no leader of mine. If he won't fight for control, he deserves no respect.”

Hikaru's eyes flash red and Takaki doesn't even have time to react before there's a fist in his hair, a thin blade pressed into his throat and he's forced to his knees, hitting the floor with a dull thunk as he catches himself with a hand on the carpet.

”Apologize.” Hikaru's voice is burning yet icy, and Takaki's eyes tear at the hand nearly tugging his hair out.

The scent of his own blood spreads in the room from the shallow cut the blade makes at his throat when he breathes, but he doesn't speak.

”Apologize!” Hikaru repeats, louder this time, a rough tug at his hair and Takaki's head is forced back to face those red eyes, momentarily illuminated by a lighting strike outside.

Takaki swallows, feels the blade cut a little deeper into his skin and it stings. ”I'm sorry.”

Hikaru's eyes fade back into black as he withdraws the blade, but the hold on his hair is still tight as Hikaru leans down until they're face to face.

”Say one more word about him. And you're dead.”

In the background, Takaki hears Inoo laugh.

~*~

Chinen draws a deep breath, the oxygen energizing his mind as much as his blood. The forest is dark but he senses them everywhere around him, earlier conflicting energies summoned for one common purpose. Destroying their enemies.

The forest is deep and heavy with rain around them, the moon covered by dark clouds, the sky only occasionally lit up with flashes of white lightning that illuminates their surroundings for a millisecond.

Chinen sees Yamada and Inoo ahead of him, Daiki next to him, the hunters of their own tribe spread out around them. There are strong presences behind him, but he never turns to look at them. He knows they're there, knows that just for tonight, he doesn't have to watch his back because they all answer to the same leader.

The tree density slowly starts to thin, glimpses of gray night sky showing between the heavy crowns, and Chinen knows they're getting closer, excited to finally get there. To sink his teeth into pulsing bodies, rip apart limbs and leave the shreds behind.

A flash of lightning hits the ground far in front of them with a deafening rumble of thunder, and Chinen picks up the smell before he sees the orange light. A fire catching.

He gets the feeling that nature is rooting for them and he smiles, keeps running towards the flickering glow.

The fire spreads despite the rain, eating up treetops and branches with a raging hunger, and when they reach the outskirts of the forest, the barren plains before them are illuminated by the dancing warm light.

At the far end, the city twinkles artificially through the dim curtain of rain, and Yamada slows to a stop, the others gathering around him.

The fur repels rain and the raindrops glisten in the light of the roaring flames around them, but then he turns around to look at them, and the red in his eyes seems to shine brighter than any fire nature could light.

There's only one look, before he turns to start running across the plains.

Chinen is the first to follow him.

  
~*~


End file.
